


Das perfekte Drama

by M3RCUTI0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3RCUTI0/pseuds/M3RCUTI0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, humorous stories about really, really (really!) dramatic things happening to Aomine and Kise in their annoying relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das perfekte Drama - und die Trümmer der Besessenheit

 

\- der Vorhang hebt sich -

 

Kise Ryōta war untröstlich.

Seit heute Morgen war er unausstehlicherweise damit beschäftigt ein Trauerkloß zu sein und einen Leidensprozess zu durchleben, der sich gewaschen hatte. Er musste sogar selbstsüchtig einen Fotoshootingtermin absagen und wälzte sich den ganzen Tag lang in beinah ekelhaftem Selbstmitleid, das bei jedem anderen vermutlich unter dem Stichwort „Erregung öffentlichen- und privaten Ärgernisses“ ans Gericht gegangen wäre. Aber da es immerhin Kise Ryōta war, von dem wir hier sprechen, ließ man es ihm gerade noch so durchgehen, schließlich wusste man nur allzu gut von seinen Eskapaden als Dramaqueen vom Amt. Genau dadurch war er ja quasi berühmt geworden und im Endeffekt fiel es ja eh nur hauptsächlich den Nerven eines ganz gewissen Herrn zur Last; welcher übrigens genau in diesem Moment – am späten Nachmittag – widerwillig vom polizeilichen Dienst nach Hause eilte, um endlich herauszufinden, was eigentlich vorgefallen war.

Zuerst hatte sich Aomine Daiki angefangen ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, als er die Tür aufmachte und Kise in einer schlaffen, apathischen Pose auf dem Boden des gemeinsamen Wohnzimmers vorfand. Mit feuchtem Blick strich Besagter zitternder Hand über den Deckel einer viereckigen Holzschatulle und war offenbar kurz davor, die Arme um seine angewinkelten Beine zu schlingen und den Oberkörper wie ein psychisch Gestörter hin und her wanken zu lassen. Dann sah er mit Verzweiflung auf und verlieh damit dem dramatischen Gemälde das i-Tüpfelchen. Genau das i-Tüpfelchen, das Aomine letztendlich dazu veranlasste, mit 99,9-prozentiger Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass das hier mit Ernsthaftigkeit nichts zu tun hatte, wenn es Kise schon auf diese Art und Weise ausarten ließ.

Mit einem genervten Seufzen bedauerte Aomine kurz die Tatsache, dass er sich aufgrund von Kises warnender und flehender Nachmittags-SMS beeilt hatte heimzukommen, dann zog er die Jacke seiner Uniform aus, warf sie auf die Couch und schmiss sich auf das Polster daneben, unweit des verstörten, blonden Wracks.

„Also. Was ist los?“, fragte er anschließend direkt und ohne Umschweife.

Ein leises Wimmern drang zu seinem Ohr durch und er sah schräg zu seinem anstrengenden Lover runter, der den Blick sofort nach der Ansprache erwiderte. Seine Augen waren gerötet und die langen Wimpern klebten wegen der Feuchtigkeit der wohl vergossenen Tränen zusammen.

 „ _Sie ist tot_ “, sagte er dann nur mit bebender, desillusionierter Stimme.

 „Wer?“

 „ _Sie hatte mich so lange begleitet! So lange, Aominecchi!_ “

 „ _Wer_ ist denn tot, um Himmels Willen?“

Theatralisch und ohne auf Aomines Fragen auch nur im Geringsten einzugehen, fasste sich Kise mit dem Handrücken an die Stirn, während er traurig in die Ferne starrte.

 „Wie soll ich jetzt nur jeden Tag aufstehen? _Wie soll ich nur weiterleben?!_ “, schnitt Kises kummervolle Stimme wieder durch den Raum.

 „Okay, pass auf, Ryōta“, verkündete der inzwischen ziemlich verärgerte Polizist warnend, „entweder du erzählst jetzt, was los ist, oder ich nehme Kagamis Vorschlag, saufen zu gehen, doch noch an.“

„ _Nein!_ “ schallte es im Raum wider und Kise heftete sich ruckartig an Aomines rechtes Bein, als würde er ihn daran hindern wollen, in den Krieg zu ziehen. „Nein! Verlass du mich nicht auch noch, Aominecchi! Ich flehe dich an! Ich brauche dich! Wenn nicht du, wer dann? Wer kann mich _dann_ über diesen schrecklichen Verlust hinwegtrösten?!“

 Okay – das ging entschieden zu weit. Die Szene war so pathetisch, dass man meinen könnte, Kise hätte sie für eine seiner Fernsehserien einstudiert, in denen er zur Erweiterung seiner Karriere mitspielte.

„Ich glaube, es hakt!“, zischte Daiki und gab Kise einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf – irgendwo zerbarst dabei eine romantische Vorstellung irgendeines Yaoi-Fangirls in tausend kleine Scherben – doch der darauffolgende Anblick seines gekränkten Freundes versetzte ihm einen quälenden Stich in der potentiellen Nähe seines Herzens. Jenem Anblick konnte vermutlich höchstens Akashi Seijūrō standhalten. Vielleicht nicht einmal der, weshalb Kise auch ganz genau wusste, dass er so etwas niemals bei ihm abziehen durfte, da Akashi nämlich eher dazu tendieren würde, Kise von seinem Leid mit augenblicklicher Sterbehilfe zu erlösen.

Das uniformierte Bein wurde zwar artig losgelassen, doch das wehleidige Model sah dafür sogleich um einiges elender aus, als vorher.

„Du brichst mir mein eh schon gepeinigtes Herz, Aominecchi!“, wimmerte Kise mit zitternden Lippen, während er sich die schmerzende Stelle am Hinterkopf rieb und mit der konzentrierten Unschuld hunderter Babykätzchen nach oben zum rasch aufgestandenen Aomine blickte. „Und ich dachte noch, das zwischen uns wäre ernst!“

 _Manipulatives Miststück!_ Dachte Aomine verbissen, nicht ohne das Gefühl loswerden zu wollen, er müsse jemandem gleich die Kugel geben – vorzugsweise sich selbst, um solche blonden Idioten nie wieder ertragen zu müssen. Dann hockte er sich allerdings hin und zog seinen Freund auf etwas stürmische Art und Weise doch noch in die Arme.

„Schon gut. Ist ja schon gut“, sagte er gepresst und klang nach jeder erdenklichen Gefühlsnuance des Zornes, nur nicht nach Trost, nach dem er eigentlich klingen sollte. Kise störte sich jedoch überhaupt nicht daran. Die Umarmung wurde sofort mit anschmiegsamer Anhänglichkeit erwidert und die Stirn des Blonden rieb sich mit verschmuster Zärtlichkeit in die Obhut von Aomines Halsbeuge. Letzterer konnte nur einer höheren Wesensinstanz wie Gott oder Ähnliches danken, dass er heute eine lange Arbeitsschicht gehabt hatte und sich dieses Gejaule statt den ganzen Tag lang, erst nach Feierabend antun musste. – Und das sollte schon was heißen, denn Arbeit war nicht gerade Aomines Lieblingsbeschäftigung, obwohl er zumindest für den Papierkram immer seinen auserwählten Arbeitssklaven Sakurai benutzte, während er selbst gemütlich einen Kaffee auf dem Gemeinschaftsbalkon des Polizeireviers schlürfte.

So wie es aussah, würde ihm seine tatsächliche Lieblingsbeschäftigung heute allerdings eh verwehrt bleiben und er bereute es, Kagami abgesagt zu haben. Im betrunkenen Zustand hätte sich Kises Defizit an geistigem Fortschritt vielleicht besser ertragen lassen, wenn es heute schon nicht auf Sex hinauslaufen würde.

Und da Aomine Daiki wusste, dass es schneller vorbei war, wenn er den gewissenhaften Liebhaber mimen würde, strich er Kise letzten Endes beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken.

„Sagst du mir _jetzt_ , was los ist?“, fragte er dabei mit einer nunmehr gelassenen und weitaus tröstenden Stimme, um das Ganze etwas zu beschleunigen.

Noch einen kurzen Moment lang drückte sich Kise liebesbedürftig an seinen Freund, ehe er schließlich von ihm abließ und niedergeschlagen in Richtung der hölzernen Schatulle an seiner Seite nickte.

„Ich werde es dir einfach zeigen“, murmelte er mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe. Dann glitten seine Hände zielgerichtet zum Deckel des Kästchens. „Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht auslachst, sondern tröstest, okay?“

„Ja, ja, in Ordnung. Mach schon auf.“ Aomine versuchte seine Gedanken davon abzulenken, sich nur um eine gewisse Art des Trostes zu drehen – nämlich um eine erotische. Nicht, dass er heute Nacht zum Schlafen (wieder) auf die Couch verbannt wurde, denn egal wie übertrieben Kises Drama sein mochte – konsequent war dieser allemal gern, wenn man seine emotionalen Ergüsse nicht ernst nahm.

 

Mit spannungsgeladenem Zögern entfernte Kise den Deckel und Aomine erblickte nun endlich den Inhalt und den Grund des ganzen Dilemmas.

 

„… Dein Ernst?“, fragte er trocken.

„Ja, Aominecchi! Voll und ganz!“

 

In der Schatulle, die von innen offenbar wie eine Art Sarg für handgroße Menschen präpariert worden war, lag weder Däumelinchen, noch eine tote Maus, noch war es im Entferntesten etwas, das man hätte jemals als lebendig bezeichnen können.

Es war nämlich nichts mehr und nichts weniger als eine simple _Keramiktasse_.

Besser gesagt: Die _Scherben_ einer simplen Keramiktasse.

Und leider Gottes nicht nur _irgendeiner_ simplen Keramiktasse – Aomine erinnerte sich „ _vage_ “ – es waren die Scherben der Keramiktasse, die Kise beinah _jede Minute_ seines häuslichen Aufenthaltes mit sich herumzutragen pflegte. So zum Beispiel früh morgens, wenn er seinem Lover verschlafen und mit einem verträumten Lächeln im Türrahmen stehend dabei zusah, wie sich dieser für den Aufbruch zur Arbeit fertigmachte. Oder spät abends, wenn sie sich zusammen in eine kuschelige Wolldecke gehüllt einen Filmklassiker reinzogen. Oder zu jeder erdenklichen Tagesmahlzeit und darüber hinaus („Man muss immer viel trinken, Aominecchi. Das ist das Geheimnis meiner makellosen Haut!“). Die scheiß‘ Tasse stand sogar in den meisten Fällen auf dem Nachttisch, wenn sie gemeinsam schlafen gingen, und war geschätzt jedes zweite Mal Zeugin höchst intimer und heißer Bettaktivitäten.

Manchmal hatte Aomine im Geheimen sogar das Gefühl, von ihr beobachtet zu werden – aber, psst! – So viel zum Thema, sie sei nicht lebendig …

Wie dem auch sei: Aomine Daiki konnte nun mit Gewissheit sagen, dass _ja_ – er hatte eine der wohl dümmsten Blondinen zum Lover, und _nein_ – es war vorläufig noch kein Grund sich über ihren gemeinsamen Beziehungsstatus Gedanken zu machen. Denn einerseits war Kises Reaktion auf das Zerbrechen seiner Lieblingstasse vielleicht das Bekloppteste, was man sich je vorstellen konnte, doch andererseits war es ja irgendwie auch ganz süß, vorausgesetzt man ignorierte das tatsächliche Ausmaß des elendigen Leidens,in das sich Kise reinsteigerte. Dieses weckte in Aomine nämlich sowohl einen krankhaften Beschützer-, als auch einen herausragenden Mörderinstinkt, wobei sich der Polizist bewusst war, dass er sich besser für Ersteres entscheiden sollte, wenn er noch seinen Job behalten wollte.

„Sie hat mich heute auf grausame Weise verlassen, Aominecchi“, fuhr Kise unbeirrt fort. „Schau – ich habe sogar eine Kriegsnarbe davongetragen, als ich versucht habe sie aufzufangen!“ Er hielt Aomine seinen Zeigefinger vors Gesicht, um auf eine Brandblase im Miniaturformat zu deuten, die auf der blassen Haut mithilfe einer Lupe vorzufinden wäre, wenn man sich sehr anstrengen mochte.

„Du hast so was von ‘nen Knall, Ryōta“, zischte Aomine resigniert, während er stolz auf sich war, seine aufsteigende Wut im Zaum halten zu können.

„Habe ich nicht!“, widersprach Kise vorwurfsvoll. „Es war der schwerste Schlag meines Lebens! Also tröste mich! Tröste mich _sofort_! Und zwar die _ganze Nacht_ lang!“ Er klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an den Arm seines Gegenübers, um daran leicht zu rütteln. Aomine versuchte sich vergebens aus diesem Griff zu winden und beschloss im Anschluss, Kise stattdessen an der Schulter so weit wie möglich auf Abstand zu halten. Wenn er schon nicht loskam, wäre dann zumindest _etwas_ Distanz da.

„Ich kauf dir morgen verdammt nochmal ‘ne Neue, also komm mal runter!“

„Aber Aominecchi! Sie war einzigartig, verstehst du nicht? Ausschussware!“ Bestürzt gebärdete sich Kise mithilfe verzweifelt gefuchtelter Gesten, nachdem er Aomine endlich losgelassen hatte. „Mit einem kleinen Riss im Lack und einer verführerischen Linkskrümmung am Henkel! Immer, wenn ich ihn betrachtete, erinnerte er mich an deinen-“

„Schnauze!“, schnitt Aomine scharf ab, nicht länger die Zornesader unterdrückend, die auf seiner Schläfe zu pulsieren begann. „Wenn du dich schon imstande fühlst, über meinen Schwanz zu reden, können wir auch gleich vögeln.“

Dies wirkte wie das Umlegen eines allzu berühmten Schalters.

Aus Kises Gesicht wich von einer auf die andere Sekunde sofort jeder welpenhafte Zug. Die Feuchte in den Augenwinkeln war sofort ausgetrocknet und mit einem vielsagenden Schmunzeln biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, während sich seine Augen langsam verengten.

„Mhh, vielleicht war das ja mein Ziel“, raunte er mit gesenkter Stimme, die man beim besten Willen nicht mehr als unschuldig bezeichnen konnte, selbst wenn man es versuchen würde.

Sein Gegenüber blinzelte aufgrund von unwillkürlicher Verwirrung.

„Warum dann das ganze Theater, hä?! Das hättest du doch auch gleich sagen können, verdammt nochmal!“

„Aber vielleicht wollte ich heute zur Abwechslung mal einen vor Sorge kranken, liebevollen und sanften Aominecchi haben, der sich rührend um mich kümmert und mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest, hm?“

„Vielleicht wolltest du aber auch, dass ich dich heute bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit ficke, damit du nicht mehr auf die Idee kommst, meine Aufmerksamkeit mit so einer _bescheuerten_ Aktion auf dich zu ziehen!“

„Nein, das ist ausgeschlossen“, stellte Kise umgehend klar. „Ich brauche eindeutig ganz viel Liebe und Zuwendung. Tröstest du mich jetzt?“

Er wurde an den Handgelenken ergriffen und befand sich im nächsten Moment mit dem Rücken gegen den flauschigen Teppich gedrückt – Aomine über ihm.

„Na? Genug Liebe und Zuwendung, hä?“, fragte der Polizist frech mit angriffslustigem Unterton und einem entsprechenden Grinsen.

Kise konnte sich nicht anders verhelfen, als darauf mit einem Lachen zu erwidern, das keine Chance hatte auszuarten, da Aomine es mit einem dominanten Kuss im Keim erstickte.

Und während sich die Situation doch noch in seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung entfaltete – ganz im Gegensatz zu Aomines ehemaliger Annahme – lagen die Scherben der Keramiktasse in dem beiseitegeschobenen Holzkästchen unweit des Geschehens und konnten sich seelenruhig die homoerotische Krönung des Spektakels ansehen.

 

So vergingen die letzten Stunden des glücklichen und erfüllten Lebens eines Küchenutensils, bevor es friedlich von den Engeln in orangenen Overalls abgeholt und in den sagenumwobenen Himmel der Haushaltsgegenstände entlassen wurde.

  

\- der Vorhang fällt -

 

 


	2. Das perfekte Drama - und der Schrei nach Liebe

 

– Mission Start! –

  

Aomine Daiki hasste es inbrünstig und aus ganzem Herzen, wenn sich sein Liebhaber nachtwärts und ganz besonders nach einer guten Partie bettsprengender Erotik als anschmiegsames Kuschelmonster herausstellte.

Nicht allzu selten passierte es, dass Aomine sich um Mitternacht in einem pythonartigen Würgegriff vorfand – bestehend aus engumschlingenden Extremitäten und der Äußerung brachialer Liebe – und daher für mindestens eine Stunde keinen Schlaf mehr finden konnte. Kise Ryōta bestand nun mal aus sehnigen Muskeln und harten Knochen, statt aus weichen, bequemen Fettpolstern (die jene bis zur Atemlosigkeit feste Umarmungen zumindest genießbar machen würden). Außerdem wand sich dieser mit seinen Tentakeln des Besitzanspruchs auf eine nicht gerade bequeme Art und Weise um sein Lieblingsopfer. Manchmal kam sich Aomine dabei vor wie in einem dieser versauten Hentais, in denen minderjährig aussehende Mädchen von überdimensionalen und glitschigen Aliengenitalien vergewaltigt werden, aber unglücklicherweise hatte es auf ihn nicht dieselbe Wirkung, wie auf die Protagonistinnen der Pornos. Er empfand dabei auch nach Stunden keine befriedigenden Höhepunkte und hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dass die Machtabgabe ihn _überhaupt_ irgendwie erregte. Viel eher wollte er einfach nur schlafen. Vorzugsweise auf seiner ganz persönlichen Betthälfte und ohne störende Faktoren wie Kises Arme und Beine, die allem Anschein nach den Versuch unternahmen, mit denen Aomines zu verschmelzen.

Leider Gottes hasste Aomine Daiki es umso inbrünstiger und tiefgreifender, wenn Kise so ein Verhalten bei anderen Mitmenschen zeigte. Dies passierte zwar nicht ganz so oft und meistens ausschließlich bei Kuroko Tetsuya, der es nur allzu gut verstand, sich aus den Klauen der Kise-esken Zuneigung zu winden, aber zu Aomines Leidwesen quälte ihn schon allein die Vorstellung, dass so ein Verhalten nicht unwahrscheinlich war. In welchen Kreisen auch immer sich Kise also befinden mochte, es bestand immerzu die Möglichkeit auf ein potentielles Opfer seiner körperlichen Nähe.

Man konnte Aomines Missfallen auch einfachheitshalber mit dem Wort „Eifersucht“ betiteln, doch dieser entzog sich für gewöhnlich jener Bezeichnung, wenn sie mal zur Sprache kam. Dafür hatte er schließlich seinerzeit die Serie der Sätze unterbrechen müssen, die mit „ _Der einzige, der…_ “ begannen und mit „ _…bin ich_ “ endeten. Und _das_ sollte schon was heißen! Denn _der einzige, der_ Aomine Daiki jetzt liebte, war nämlich nicht mehr _er selbst_ , sondern niemand geringeres als Kise Ryōta. Jener mit dem er seit fünf Jahren zusammenlebte, den er so hart vögelte, wie es sich gehörte, und der verdammt nochmal niemand anderes zu begehren hatte, außer Aomine höchst persönlich. Man kann sich nun also sehr gut ausmalen, was in Aomine vorging, wenn er live und in Farbe miterlebte, wie Kise den Ausdruck seines Begehrens bei anderen Angelegenheiten raushängen ließ. Selbstverständlich wusste Aomine, dass es von Kises Seite aus nicht im Geringsten dasselbe Begehren sein konnte, das er bei ihren sexuellen Intimitäten empfand, aber mitansehen konnte und wollte Aomine es trotzdem nicht. – Das sollte doch wohl jeder Mensch mit klarem Verstand und einem vernünftigen Empathievermögen  nachvollziehen können, oder nicht?

Umso verzweifelter war der Polizist just in diesem Moment, denn _diesen besonderen_ Gegner konnte er durch einen bösen, besitzergreifenden und mordlüsternen Blick nicht so einfach auf Abstand bringen, wie beispielsweise Kises Fans, die ihn ab und an auf der Straße erkannten und mit Betteleien nach einem Autogramm belagerten.

Der Anlass, der Aomine Daiki diesmal eine schlaflose Nacht bescherte, war also gewissermaßen anderer, eher _künstlicher_ Natur …

 

Wild und brennend pochte seine Wut durch die Adern. Der gesamte Körper war angespannt und steinhart, trotz bequemer, _ungestörter_ Lage auf dem Rücken. Seine angriffslustige Aura war mit der eines Kokainsüchtigen auf Höchstdosis zu vergleichen und ließ alle Passanten des Hauses einen Bogen um das Grundstück schlagen, weil sie befürchteten auf einem Minenfeld gelandet zu sein, das explodierte auch wenn sie darüber hinwegschwebten.

Das weiche Bett, oder besser gesagt die Betthälfte, auf der Aomine verweilte, drohte durch die beinah ätzenden Ausscheidungen seines Stresspegels wegzuschmelzen. Doch all das störte den benachbarten, friedlich schlafenden Kise Ryōta herzlich wenig.

Dieser fühlte sich wohl und geborgen, machte keine Anstalten, Aomine mit seiner Kuschelbedürftigkeit gewaltsam zu bedrängen, und vermittelte den Eindruck höchster Zufriedenheit, sofern Aomine es von seiner Perspektive aus beurteilen konnte. Kise hatte sich nämlich von ihm weggedreht und schlief fest und eng mit seiner zwei Wochen alten _Errungenschaft_ verschlungen.

Richtig – er hatte sich von seinem eigentlichen Opfer unerschöpflicher Liebe abgewandt und etwas ganz anderes vorgezogen, als es vor einigen Stunden hieß, dass Aomine gerne ein wenig sexuellen Druck abbauen wollte. Es hatten selbst anregende Küsse auf den Nacken rein gar nichts gebracht. Und dabei war der letzte Sex schon ganze _drei_ Tage her!

Schuld war Aomines Meinung nach die erwähnte Errungenschaft Kises, welche aus jeder Menge Flausch, einem gefühlten Kilo Polsterwatte und zwei großen, unschuldigen Knopfaugen bestand, die naiv und melancholisch ins Nichts starrten, als flehten sie nach erlösender Freiheit. Außerdem war Kises neuste Habseligkeit rosa, potthässlich und stank nach Parfüm, das vermutlich den Namen „Eau de Fôtzé“ trug.

Von dem textilen Gebilde sah man aus Aomines Blickwinkel gerade nur das eine Nasenloch, das unter Kises Arm hervorlugte, und das lächerliche Kringelschwänzchen, das sich zwischen Kises entblößten Oberschenkeln verfangen hatte, als wäre es eine neuartige Verhütungsmethode. Doch zu allem Übel ärgerte es wie absichtlich Aomines Libido, statt auf ihn abturnend zu wirken.

Da lag er also: unbefriedigt und alleingelassen von seinem hochgradig sachverliebten Lebenspartner. Mit einem mordsmäßig harten Gemächt, und der Unfähigkeit es händisch zur Ruhe zu bringen, weil die Vorstellung von Kises Mund darauf so viel verführerischer war, als bloße Reibung der eigenen Handfläche.

Verständlich also, dass Aomine sich nicht nur fühlte, wie ein Hirsch in der Brunft, sondern auch noch wie ein Verstoßener, dessen ausgezeichnete Dienste nicht mehr benötigt wurden.

Kise hatte ihn in seinem Ego verletzt!

 

Es war nicht so, als hätte Aomine nicht versucht, das Ganze irgendwie zu schlichten.

Nachdem Kise ihm am ersten Tag nach Erhalt des Stofftieres deutlich gezeigt hatte, wieviel er von Aomines Lachkrampf hielt (indem er ihn für die Nacht auf die Couch verbannte), war er gezwungen sich mithilfe von jeder Menge Arschkriecherei seine Betthälfte am zweiten Tag nach Erhalt des Stofftieres zurückzuerobern. Es hatte in einem ziemlich heißen Versöhnungssex auf der Küchentheke geendet – keine Frage – aber am dritten Tag nach Erhalt des Stofftieres hatte sich scheinbar alles verändert – so das Logbuch, in dem Aomine am vierten Tag angefangen hatte, sorgfältig die Gegebenheiten zu dokumentieren, um Kises Geisteswandlungen festzuhalten.

Ganz der Polizist.

 

» _Tag 5 nach Erhalt des Stofftieres: Ryōta denkt immer noch, es wäre lebendig, und beginnt damit zu sprechen wie Paris Hilton mit ihrem degenerierten Chihuahua._ «

 

So bemerkte Aomine mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit, wie sein Liebhaber offenbar immer weniger Interesse an ihm zeigte. Nicht, dass er ihn nicht mehr begrüßte, oder keine Küsse austauschte – es war viel eher der Verlauf des Alltags, der zunehmend abgekapselter ablief. Kises Aufmerksamkeitsspanne schwand, wenn Aomine ihm etwas erzählte. Bei Telefonaten mit seinen Freunden und Bekannten tauchte namentlich immer öfter das Spielzeug auf, als der Kosename „Aominecchi“. Doch am deutlichsten zeigte es sich darin, dass Kises allgemeines Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe nicht mehr so ausgiebig war, wie vorher. Dazu gehörten nicht nur kleine Berührungen, sondern auch abendliches Schmusen, wenn sie zu Bett gingen. Stattdessen bekam das Flauschvieh plötzlich umso mehr Zärtlichkeiten ab. Es wurde gestreichelt, geknuddelt, umarmt und des Nachts umschlungen, während Aomine immer weniger davon hatte.

Nicht, dass es ihn großartig störte … oder so … aber ungewohnt war es trotzdem irgendwie …

 

» _Tag 6 nach Erhalt des Stofftieres: Ryōta nennt es mit liebevollster Stimme wiederholt „Schweinilein“ und legt es auch nicht aus der Hand, wenn er stundenlang badet._

_Anm.: Was passiert hinter verschlossener Tür?_ «

 

Am siebten Tag hatte Aomine beschlossen, irgendwie Kises Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Dazu bediente er sich sogar eines kleinen Telefonats am Nachmittag, während er auf dem Revier die Arbeit vor sich herschob. Er erkundigte sich, was Kise machte und fand heraus, dass dieser noch im Bett lümmelte, da sein Meeting erst um 13 Uhr stattfinden würde. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Aominecchi“, hatte Kise ihm noch gesagt. „Schweinilein leistet mir schon Gesellschaft.“ Leider beunruhigte es Aomine zu einem solchen Ausmaß, dass er sich gezwungen sah, auf dem Nachhauseweg frische Blumen und Sushi aus Kises Lieblingsladen zu besorgen. Letzterer hatte dafür bloß ein schwaches Lächeln übrig und bedankte sich mit einem simplen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich vor den Fernseher auf die Couch zurückzog, das Stofftier zwischen den angewinkelten Beinen und dem Oberkörper geklemmt, und die Sushi-Box auf den Knien balancierend.

„Wow, wie enthusiastisch!“, dachte Aomine bei sich und gesellte sich dann mit einer Tasse Kaffee dazu.

Früher hätte Kise ihn für so ein zuvorkommendes Verhalten sehr viel besser entlohnt …

 

» _Tag 8 nach Erhalt des Stofftieres:_ _Midorima ist zu Besuch und Ryōta führt ihm „Schweinilein“ vor. Dabei greift er auf Homer Simpsons Lied „Spiderpig“ zurück._

_Anm.: Midorima rückt seine Brille zurecht und schmunzelt verstohlen. – Der Anfang einer Verschwörung?_ «

 

Der Polizist gab nicht auf, daran zu arbeiten, Kises ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Herausforderungen machten aus ihm immerhin stets einen zielstrebigen und ehrgeizigen Menschen, doch so langsam wurde er nicht nur gründlich und aufmerksam, sondern auch ziemlich paranoid, während Kise weiterhin ungeniert mit seinem widerwärtigen Kuscheltier herumturtelte.

Selbst das Aufklären über die toxischen Bestandteile dieses lächerlichen Textilproduktes, wofür Aomine geschlagene zwei Tage der Recherche gebraucht hatte, führten nur dazu, dass Kise den Großteil seines enormen Monatsgehaltes an eine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation spendete. Nicht ohne Tränen zu vergießen, die den armen Kindern in Bangladesch galten. Kise ließ sich ganze drei Tage lang mit Youtube-Dokus volllaufen, die in allen Facetten die Wirkung von giftigen Färbemitteln auf die menschliche Haut darboten, und engagierte sich anschließend in einem großen Fair-Trade-Unternehmen, dem er sogar ein exklusives Fotoshooting widmete. Seine Agentur war begeistert, wie authentisch und liebevoll der Blonde mit einem einfachen Textilerzeugnis umgehen konnte, denn er hatte eigenständig vorgeschlagen, auf den Bildern mit dem Spielzeug zu posieren. Halbnackt.

Weniger begeistert war jedoch sein vernachlässigter Lover, der sowohl auf dem Revier als auch zu Hause Trübsal zu blasen begann.

 

» _Tag 13 nach Erhalt des Stofftieres: Ryōta ist kaum da. Sein scheußliches Spielzeug auch._

_Anm.: Was zur Hölle läuft da?!_ «

 

Aber zurück zur aktuellen Nacht (» _Tag 14 nach Erhalt des Stofftieres_ «), in der Aomine Daiki endlich beschloss, dass dem ganzen Theater ein Ende gesetzt werden musste. Er wollte und würde es nicht länger ertragen, und hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll davon, dass Kise ihn wie einen Fremden behandelte.

In dieser Nacht eskalierte es endgültig, denn obwohl Aomine eigentlich im Begriff war auszuharren, bis sein Wutanfall und die Latte sich verziehen würden, vernahm sein gespitztes Polizistenohr gegen vier Uhr morgens ein leises, verschlafenes Stöhnen von links.

Kise tat es des Öfteren – kein Thema. Das war für Aomine meistens ein Zeichen dafür, dass es Zeit für einen Mitternachtsquickie war und er Hand anlegen durfte, um Kise ein bisschen seines Schönheitsschlafes zu berauben.

Doch diesmal galt das Stöhnen verdammt noch mal nicht _ihm_ und trieb Aomine somit zur äußersten Grenze der Weißglut.

„Nhhh … Sch...ni…ein…“, murmelte Kise, während er sein bildhübsches Gesicht gegen den inzwischen abgenutzten Pelz der abscheulichen Flauschkreatur rieb.

Etwas knirschte. Aber es waren nicht die Federn der gemeinsamen Matratze, sondern Aomines Zähne, die er vor Wut zusammengebissen hatte. Prompt schwang er sich zur Kises Seite rüber, entriss ihm das  verflixte Schwein, um aus dem Bett zu springen, das Fenster weit aufzureißen und das Stofftier mit einem gezielten Wurf einfach nach draußen zu befördern.

Von irgendwo unten hörte man einen panischen und aufgebrachten Katzenschrei. Kise rieb sich derweil perplex und schlaftrunken die Augen, um zu begreifen, was da gerade vor sich ging. Er schien sich irgendwie enteignet zu fühlen und setzte sich nun langsam im Bett auf. Seine Hand tastete suchend nach Schweinilein, aber der Innbegriff der Hässlichkeit lag vermutlich irgendwo auf dem „Mienenfeld“.

„Suchst du das Schwein?“, fragte Aomine mit trockener Finsternis in der Stimme. „Das hab ich grad aus dem Fenster geworfen. Kannst ja hinterherspringen.“

Kise war eigentlich kein Mensch, der normalerweise schnell wach wurde, aber bei diesen Worten weiteten sich seine Augen, und als hätte er Riechsalzgase inhaliert, sprintete er mit der Schnelligkeit eines Leistungssportlers zum offenen Fenster. Er spähte in die Dunkelheit der Nacht nach unten und versuchte das vertraute Rosa seines Kuscheltieres auszumachen. Vergebens.

„Spinnst du, Daiki?!“, schrie er anschließend und durchbohrte den Angesprochenen mit vorwurfsvoll erzürntem Blick. „Was soll das?!“

„Was das soll?!“, entgegnete Aomine bestürzt. „Diese Frage sollte ich _dir_ stellen!“

„Du holst ihn _sofort_ wieder zurück, verstanden?!“

„Ich denk nicht dran!“

Leicht legte Kise den Kopf schief, ehe er zum erneuten Angriff überging: „Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?! Es ist mein verficktes Eigentum, was deinetwegen im Dreck rumliegt, klar?  – Du bringst es auf der Stelle wieder rein! Und wenn es auch nur _einen_ Fleck hat, wirst du es verdammt nochmal waschen!“ Dabei bohrte er seinen Zeigefinger immer wieder in Aomines Brust, um jeden seiner Worte noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Träum weiter, Ryōta! Das Ding kommt mir nicht mehr ins Haus!“

Offenbar war Kise gerade nicht für konstruktive Diskussionen zu begeistern. Er verengte auf Aomines Weigerung hin die Augen, während er ihn mit seinem Blick erdolchte, spannte die Kiefermuskeln an, als er die Zähne zusammenbiss, und stieß sich dann vom Fensterrahmen weg, um zurück in die Mitte des Raumes zu gehen. Wortlos riss er seine Decke vom Bett, griff nach seinem Kissen und stolzierte aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Nicht ohne einen gehörigen Türknall.

**  
**

Der nächste Morgen war reichlich angespannt, was daran liegen mochte, dass Kise kein einziges Wort mit Aomine wechselte. Das frischgewaschene Stoffschwein  hatte er theatralisch an den Ohren mit einem Klemmbügel mitten in der Küche aufgehängt und machte sich in aller Seelenruhe einen Kaffee, während er trotzig so tat, als würde Aomine Daiki für ihn nicht existieren. Letzterer saß mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf seinem Küchenstuhl und beobachtete seinen Partner genau. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag sein ordentlich geführtes Logbuch, zusammen mit einem Bleistift, einem Radiergummi, und seiner Dienstwaffe, die er natürlich _nur_ dort zu liegen hatte, weil er sie später beim Aufbruch zur Arbeit nicht vergessen wollte. Kise ließ sich dadurch allerdings nicht einschüchtern. Unermüdlich ignorierte er seinen Liebhaber und war bereits dabei, die Küche zu verlassen, um seinen Kaffee im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher zu schlürfen, als Aomine endlich das Machtwort ergriff.

„Ryōta“, sagte er, „wir müssen reden.“ Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Mein Bedürfnis, mit dir zu reden hält sich in Grenzen, Daiki“, erwiderte Kise kalt, herablassend und vollkommen abweisend.

„Unsere Beziehung steht auf dem Spiel“, war die nachdrücklich klare Ansage, die Kise letzten Endes vom Gehen abhielt. Und als er sich nonverbal doch noch bereiterklärte, sich wenigstens umzudrehen, auch wenn er Aomines festen Blick trotzdem nicht erwidern wollte, erhob sich der Polizist vom Stuhl und knallte die Handfläche auf den Tisch knapp neben der sorgfältigen Dokumentation von Kises Verhalten.

„Entweder das _Schwein_ oder _Ich_.“

Kise sah ihn an, als  hätte Aomine gerade verkündet, er wolle Regenwürmer als Haustiere halten – also irgendwie verständnislos und angeekelt zugleich – doch davon ließ sich dieser nicht beirren und fuhr fort.

„Seit zwei Wochen – _zwei beschissenen Wochen!_ – bist du _nur_ noch mit diesem Ding da beschäftigt!“ Er nickte zu dem tropfenden Stück rosa Flausch, das irgendwie trauriger aussah, als je zuvor.

„Du legst es _nicht_ aus der Hand. Du redest _nur_ noch davon. _Und_ – was noch wichtiger ist – du vernachlässigst _mich. MICH – DEINEN VERDAMMTEN PARTNER!_ Das alles kannst du gerne hier drin nachlesen.“ Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf das karierte Heftchen, das er für das Führen des Logbuchs zweckentfremdet hatte.

Kise schwieg immer noch und sah Aomine weiterhin mit demselben Blick an.

„ _GLAUBST DU ERNSTHAFT, ICH MERKE NICHT, WAS DA ZWISCHEN EUCH LÄUFT?!_ “

Kise drehte sich herum und verließ wortlos mit seiner (neuen!) Kaffeetasse die Küche.

Auf seinen Gesichtszügen lag immer noch der verstört-verdutzte Gesichtsausdruck.

„ _RYŌTA!_ “, rief ihm Aomine hinterher.

Eine Minute später kam Kise zurück, stellte die geleerte Kaffeetasse in die Spülmaschine und legte etwas Phallusartiges in die Mitte des Küchentisches, das sich als Aomines altes Tonbandgerät herausstellte (Seinerzeit hatte es für viel unterhaltsames Aufsehen gesorgt) und drückte auf den Aufnameknopf.

„Okay, Aominecchi“, fing Kise an und lächelte plötzlich. „Hiermit möchtest du also zugeben, dass du es vermisst, von mir belästigt zu werden. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?“

Zunächst war der Polizist verwirrt, doch dann verstand er, was sein Lover bezwecken wollte. Gerade als er die Tonaufnahme unterbinden wollte, schnappte Kise ihm das Gerät vor der Nase weg und tadelte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Na, na, na – wir machen das ganz professionell, Aominecchi“, klärte er ihn altklug auf. „Wenn du schon darüber Buch führst, wie ich mit meinem Eigentum umgehe, dann möchte ich auch ein Beweismittel für das haben, was du mir zu sagen hast.“ Es entlockte Aomine wieder ein verbittertes Zähneknirschen. „Also! Zurück zu unserem Gespräch: _Ja_ oder _Nein_?“

Stille breitete sich für einen Moment aus und Aomine bediente sich dieser Zeit, um sich seiner nächsten Worte bewusst zu werden. Er schaute zunächst aus dem Küchenfenster. Dann auf sein Logbuch. Dann auf die Dienstwaffe und wieder zum Fenster zurück. Schließlich schnaubte er abfällig und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ich vermisse es“, gab er endlich zu, wenn auch mit genervter Miene.

„Sollte ich mich also für _dich_ entscheiden, Aominecchi, darf ich dich ab jetzt ganz offiziell für das Stillen meines körperlichen Nähebedürfnisses missbrauchen, richtig?“

Wieder zögerte Aomine, indem er mit seinem Blick eine Odyssee durch die Küche vollzog. Dann atmete er tief durch, schluckte hart, neigte betreten den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wie ein kleiner Raufbold, dem eine Predigt vom Erzieher gehalten wurde.

„Ja“, murmelte er  kleinlaut.

„Gut, dann ist es ja somit geklärt“, flötete Kise erfreut, legte das Tonbandgerät wieder auf den Tisch und klatschte verspielt in die Hände. „Allerdings werde ich Schweinilein keinesfalls aus dem Haus verbannen, ehe ich einen geeigneten Nachbesitzer für ihn organisiert habe. Aber ich verspreche dir, ab jetzt auf deine Wünsche einzugehen und dich nicht mehr zu vernachlässigen. Sind wir im Geschäft?“

  

Einige Minuten später hörte man aus dem Schlafzimmer ausgiebiges Stöhnen und Bettknarzen, während das Stoffschwein in der Küche unbeachtet seinem Schicksal überlassen wurde.

Inmitten der rhythmisch aufklirrenden Kücheneinrichtung tropfte es armselig vor sich hin, mit der sicheren Verdammung bei e-Bay für hohe Summen an Kises Fangemeinde versteigert zu werden, damit sein großzügiges Herz später die Kinder in Bangladesch mit einer Spende beglücken konnte.

Aomine hingegen schlief in dieser Nacht trotz eines Tadels aufgrund seiner Dienstverweigerung einfach vortrefflich! Und das, obwohl ihn Kise wieder mit vollem Körpereinsatz in Gewahrsam genommen hatte, sodass er sich kaum bewegen, geschweige denn atmen konnte. Auf Aomines Gesicht zeichnete sich selbst im Schlaf ein siegessicheres, glückseliges Grinsen ab.

„Dir hab ich’s so richtig gezeigt, Schweinilein!“, murmelte er unverständlich gegen Kises blonden Haarschopf, ehe er sich im Land seiner Träume vorzustellen begann, wie er sich genüsslich einen Schweinesteak in den Mund schob.

 

 – Mission Complete! –


End file.
